bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Visored
A Little Help In my process of referencing everything on this page, I have come down to the powers and abilities section. This is the last unreferenced section and I am having some trouble with it. Can anyone find where Aizen said the fusion of the two spiritual entities allows these Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami? I have looked and just cannot find it. Also, if anyone can help with the specific powers and abilities, I need examples of a few of them such as Enhanced Stamina and Enhanced Speed. Any help will be much appreciated as I only have a little left to do for this article--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It was in Chapter 176: End of Hypnosis 7, pages 9-11. I believe that's what you're looking for, as far as the first part anyway. Mohrpheus (talk) 06:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) All right, one final request. I cannot find an example of anything being mentioned about Enhanced Stamina. Does anyone know where this was mentioned or displayed?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I looked through some chapters but couldn't find anything, so I'd say just delete that part. I mean, seeing as most Vizard can only wear their masks for around 3 minutes, it's hard to see how they have more stamina (seeing as "stamina" isn't really even defined on the Wiki). Mohrpheus (talk) 19:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) He is right stamina was probably placed by mistake its hard to qualify stamina in bleach seeing as fights never last as long as they appear to. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I will remove that then--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy I noticed in the powers and abilities section it says Reiryoku Enhancement and Enhanced Spiritual Power. Is this not the same thing?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) well you may just be right but that.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I will take out the Enhanced Spiritual Power since Reiryoku Enhancement already has description--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hiyori's Status...? So I understand that Hiyori is bifurcated, but does that need to be her status on the page? We don't say that Rose was "slashed" by Aizen or that Shinji was "cut across the chest" by Aizen, so why do we say that Hiyori was bifurcated? Is it necessary to be so specific? Can't we just say she's "incapacitated?" Avolling (talk) 20:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : I agree, I think bifurcated is being too descriptive. Just incapacitated will do fine. Tyg13 (talk) 06:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes it maybe to specific dont know why as it didn't really go with the rest of the results, but i changed it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Vizard Theme? should it be noted that there is a common jazz motif accompanying the Vizards in the anime, possibly reflecting their leaders taste in music, as per the TBTP? at least four themes have that jazzy beat from the OSTs that play during Vizard scenes: OST3-10 Escalon OST3-21 Cop's Robbers OST3-22 Dancin' In the Dunes OST3-23 Can't back down --RexGodwin (talk) 04:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd say it's Junk Trivia. Unless Kubo or the animation team says they purposefully used that music to point out Shinji's liking for that kind of music, it's not worth mentioning. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) really? ah damn i thought i had something this time. Im not saying it is or speculating it is on purpose, but i thought it should be noted as a point of interest. hmm.. I know Cant back Down is Shinji's theme and played during his fight with Grimmjow, before the anime got to the TBTP Arc, but when did the manga chapters ofthe TBTP Arc get released?--RexGodwin (talk) 05:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Remove Status Since we removed all of the statuses from all of the character pages, shouldn't we remove them from the other articles as well, in order to keep the wiki uniform? I don't know how many pages have them, but this is the only one I've found so far. CJett92 (talk) 15:02, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Its only individual character pages they have been removed from.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Known Visored There is a mistake in the "Known Visored" table. The "Current Partner" and "Previous Partner" columns need to be swapped (i.e. it's showing their previous partner as their current partner, and vice versa). I thought I'd let someone who is unrestricted know since the page is blocked from editing. Thanks. Jrutled3 (talk) 00:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) visored? Since when is it visored. You changed this TODAY with no proof (that i'm aware of) You should change it back to VIZARD or provide proof as to why it is correctly translated as visored. Since they use Japanese Names, if it's vizard in the japanese anime, then that's what we should call it here. I doubt it means those with visors, because that's what visored means. : you forgot to sign your post Ppbearcat5905. Secondly I don't think Salubri would make such a change without the consensus of the other admins. Visored is actually the term most people have to come to believe is correct, wikipedia having made the change to using it a year ago.Licourtrix (talk) 19:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Firstly sign your posts. Second, our proof is MASKED which confirmed the correct romanization of the word. Our own translation corner confirmed it as well--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Lot of useful info MASKED I take it?Licourtrix (talk) 19:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) sigh We just can't win. Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED had the word Visored written in english. Our in-house translator gave his opinion on the issue here. We stuck with Vizard for a long time despite a great deal of pressure to change but now that Visored is official beyond a doubt, we have made the change. End of discussion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Mask Protection I think this should actually be called something like "pain detatchment" or something, because this sounds a lot more like how Ichigo's mask first manifested for him at random: on his body to protect him, when the real thing being discussed is their ability to ignore their injuries in battle. That's quite a bit different from "mask protection". It's really a bad name in relation to the ability, and should probably be changed. Also, another example for this part could be the part where Shinji noted that he couldn't tell if he was hurting or not while hollowfying for the first time. Don't remember the episode. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 18:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo's Mask Just a thought but shouldn't the description for Ichigo's mask be edited to the new one or at least mention it? This unsigned comment was made by MugetsuBorn (talk) Two points number 1: I think the second trivia shuld be put in hollow mask section number 2: I have read in the previous talk that "vizard" isnt a race but an organization,so,why "vizard" is signed as a race in their respective page?Shouldn't be: race:shinigami-hollow hibrid and affiliation:visored? if this has already been discussed im sorryNueva espada (talk) 17:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The second trivia point does seem to be more relevant to the mask section, but it has no reference, so it might just have to be removed entirely. Dialogue from Aizen suggests that the Visored are a race, given that he described their transformation into "perfect Visored." We reflected this on Ichigo's profile before he lost his powers - we replaced the Shinigami descriptor with Visored, since they are by definition Shinigami with Hollow powers. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I think the mask fact is true (im pretty sure is from the episode in which love fougth starrk) i want only to move it in mask sectionrun away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 18:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) number 1: - I can see your point here but it's not really a power, it's more of an observation of how the Visoreds appear to use their masks in the battle over Fake Karakura Town, ie: taking them off before they break except for Mashiro, whose mask broke due to the amount of reiatsu she was exerting in the high-level battle!! Since its an observation, I guess that's why it's in Trivia but I guess it could be worded better in terms of how they tend to strategically remove their masks and replace them when needed!! The technical reference to any power here is that there is a limit to how long they can wear them and that's already mentioned in the Powers section!! (If the limit isn't mentioned it should be) number 2 - Hmm, see this is a tough one!! Visoreds technically refers to the masked ones in the same way that Arrancar refers to those of broken masks in terms of how they are almost except opposites in that way!! Sure, it's an organisation too but even when they were first spoken of, Urahara and Isshin talked of how they were brings who had illegally gained Hollow powers and then of course, as Morpheus stated, there was the reference to them made by Aizen, and let's remember that Aizen did in fact create them as they are so he can technically name them as he wishes since, while Hollowfying, the group didn't even know what was happening to them so Aizen was their creator in that respect given he invented the technique!! Hope that helps!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Mask duration? I remember watching a long time ago when Ichigo was first learning the usage of his mask that Lisa, or one of the other Visored (But I think it was Lisa) mentioned that she was able to keep her mask on for "a few hours", or something to that effect. I'm curious, when did this change? I just watched Bleach 282, and several members mentioned that they could only use their masks for three minutes, which is why they weren't using them for the entire battle. When did this happen? It seems rather odd to me that this would suddenly change. Polantari (talk) 10:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) It was Mashiro who can keep her mask on for hours without even having any training!! The length of time that they can keep their mask's on seems to depend on the level of power their opponents have ie: the amount of damage that can be done to them or the amount of Reiatsu they exert while fighting them!! This is shown when Mashiro, over-confident and arrogant, continued to keep her mask on despite warnings from Kensei and when she fought with WW, it broke of its own will due to the amount of power sh'd used!! We're not sure if they can only keep the masks on fr three minutes and whetheror no this just refers to Love and Rose but it seems that most of the Visoreds prefer to remove their masks in between confrontation, perhaps to avoid going too far and having their masks break like Mashiro's did!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Kubo's Inspiration https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visard Would be nice to add as trivia of the real life inspirations for the Vizard mask. Aronzei (talk) 06:14, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :That is no more true to providing a link to a mask article. While the names are the same it doesnt directly translate being that the real life equivalent is entirely different in form and purpose then the fictional. For this to be a trivia point it would have had to be admitted by Kubo somewhere. The way your presenting this would require us to put everything in existence as a "inspiration" for everything that looks or sounds similar in the bleach universe.-- Visored / Vizard debate Not overly important at this point, but I felt I should point out that regarding the debate, "vizard" (sometimes spelled "visard") is an actual, real English word, just one that is archaic. It comes from late medieval English and means "mask" or "disguise". Jakk Frost (talk) 16:15, October 18, 2018 (UTC)